Aikatsu Lovely Bonds!
Aikatsu Lovely Bonds! is a new Aikatsu fanseries created by DandoonLuvsYou. It focuses on Aozora Fuyumi and her dream to become a top idol with her friends. Plot "Time for me to spread my talent around the world! Aikatsu Lovely Bonds will now open!" Aozora Fuyumi is a young girl with a dream to become an idol. With all her determination and might, she is willing to work harder than ever before at Morning Sparkles Academy so she can reach her goal and make a lot of friends! Characters Morning Sparkles Academy '|青空 ふゆみ|5 = Voiced by: Mimori Suzuko Fuyumi (or Fuyu for a nickname) is a young cheerful girl with a bright spirit and she is determined to work harder than she ever would. However, she can sometimes have low self-confidence and would often rely on her friends. She is a cute type idol whose preferred brand is Twinkling Snowflake, and her theme color is sky blue.}} '|赤城 カナン|5 = Voiced by: Sawashiro Miyuki Kanan is an energetic sporty girl who seems to love her talent for playing the guitar, and she is very talkative. However, she is full of justice and is willing to help anyone who is in need. She is a cool type idol whose preferred brand is Flaming Blitz, and her theme color is ruby red.}} '|萩原 カメリア|5 = Voiced by: Minase Inori Kameria is a pretty shy girl who often holds responsibility for her idol activities and she doesn't talk too much. But when people know her better, she is very gentle, sweet and creative, always seeing a positive light. She is a sexy type idol whose preferred brand is Raspberry Crème, and her theme color is light pink.}} '|サラクラレンス|5 = Voiced by: Hanazawa Kana Sara is an exchange student from New York. She is a smart girl with a talent for writing and acting. She can be a bit hotheaded, but at least she knows how to keep people organized. She is a pop type idol whose preferred brand is Sunny Canary, and her theme color is pale yellow.}} '|ナンシーコバルチュク|5 = Voiced by: Yasuda Rei Nancy is a student from Russia, and her hobby is to become a model. She is very passionate for designing new coords, and would often be in charge of helping her friends with the outfits. She is a sexy type idol whose preferred brand is Sunset Spade, and her theme color is bright orange.}} '|星井 まこと|5 = Voiced by: Saiga Mitsuki Makoto is a boyish girl with a cool vibe and her prince-like image often attracts girls. Although she is pleased with it, she appears to have an interest in Fuyumi for some reason. She is a cool type idol whose preferred brand is Orchid Diamond, and her theme color is dark purple.}} '|近衛 ゆかり|5 = Voiced by: Kato Emiri Yukari is a girl who is interested in cooking desserts and she would often like to make others smile. She also loves to sing, so she would help anyone who needs it. She is a cute type idol whose preferred brand is Dreamy Heart, and her theme color is pastel teal.}} '|福圓 珠莉|5 = Voiced by: Amamiya Sora Juri is sided by Nancy, since she likes to give out ideas for her designs. However, she can sometimes be a tsundere, and she would often deny any kindness. She has a thing for clovers. She is a pop type idol whose preferred brand is Lucky Club, and her theme color is spring green.}} Male section '|菜 郁人|5 = Voiced by: Fujiwara Keiji Ikuto is Fuyumi's childhood friend and an idol in the male section of the academy. He often worries about Fuyumi, and would lead her to the right direction when she needs it. He is a pop type idol whose preferred brand is Rolling Nature, and his theme color is shamrock green.}} '|青木 康誠|5 = Voiced by: Aoi Shouta Yasunari is a gentleman with a thoughtful nature, and he would do anything to make anyone happy, even if it means to make any sacrifices. It is shown that he is in love with Kameria, who returns his feelings. He is a cool type idol whose preferred brand is Midnight Sonic, and his theme color is ocean blue.}} '|隆之介|5 = Voiced by: Futamata Issei Ryunosuke (or Ryun for short) can be cold and distant at first, but he eventually becomes an open book to his friends. He is a sexy type idol whose preferred brand is Lightning Strike, and his theme color is lava red.}} Brands * Twinkling Snowflake * Flaming Blitz * Raspberry Crème * Sunny Canary * Sunset Spade * Orchid Diamond * Dreamy Heart * Lucky Club * Rolling Nature * Midnight Sonic * Lightning Strike School coords * Snowflake Sparkles Coord: Aozora Fuyumi's school coord. * Ruby Sparkles Coord: Akagi Kanan's school coord. * Bubblegum Sparkles Coord: Hagiwara Kameria's school coord. * Daffodil Sparkles Coord: Sara Clarence's school coord. * Tangerine Sparkles Coord: Nancy Kovalchuk's school coord. * Amethyst Sparkles Coord: Hoshii Makoto's school coord. * Starlight Sparkles Coord: Konoe Yukari's school coord. * Emerald Shining Coord: Nanako Ikuto's school coord. Trivia * This appears to be one of the creator's fanseries that involves male idols. * Rather than one foreign student appearing, this time there are two. * Fuyumi appears to be one of the main characters whose theme color is not pink, nor does she have a signature bow. Category:DandoonLuvsYou Category:Aikatsu! Series Category:Lovely Bonds!